My Dirty Blood
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: Mais um dia inútil, Alois Trancy? Mais um dia doloroso? Porque não usas esta paisagem ensolarada, para criar um final glorioso?


_My Dirty Blood_

_" 'Amanhã, o sol nascerá, e tudo voltará a ser como antes.'_

_Porque?_

_Que diferença fará, se o céu estiver ensolarado, ou não?_

_O sol não pode iluminar meu coração._

_O sol não pode me reconfortar_

_O sol não pode me abraçar_

_O sol não pode trazê-lo de volta._

_Sendo assim, que diferença fará se as sombras da noite tomarem conta do ambiente?_

_Talvez envolto por sombras_

_Eu seja totalmente esquecido_

_Talvez, eu esqueça de mim mesmo_

_E esqueça o meu coração._

_Acho que as sombras irão me fazer bem_

_Já que a luz do sol_

_Faz-me enxergar a realidade_

_A realidade de um mundo frio_

_um mundo sem você_

_O mundo que você um dia, você já pertenceu"_

_"Mais um dia inútil, Alois Trancy? Mais um dia doloroso? Porque não usas esta paisagem ensolarada, para criar um final glorioso?"_

O sol nasce em uma manhã de sábado, e não sinto vontade alguma de levantar de minha cama. Não porque estou com sono, ou com preguiça, mas sim porque sei que assim que eu despertar, meu dia será triste e miserável, assim como são todos os dias sem você.

Sem animo para sair da cama, sem animo para comer, sem animo para respirar...

- Você não precisa de ar, no lugar onde está não é Ciel?- Murmurei comigo mesmo. - Porque não posso estar ai com você?

Quantas vezes eu já havia pensado nisso? E quantas vezes eu já havia falhado? Sou um completo inútil, inútil ao ponto de não consigo acabar com minha própria vida.

O que era para ser uma tarefa fácil se torna difícil.

O que sou? Um covarde.

Um covarde decepcionado com a vida.

Um covarde cujo coração foi levado para o além.

Afinal, meu coração não mais reside em meu peito, meu coração está enterrado, na terra fria, no túmulo de Ciel Phanthomhive.

Após o enterro – acontecimento recente – pensamentos horríveis não paravam de dançar em minha mente. Idéias absurdas, pesadelos terríveis, sonhos maravilhosos que se despedaçavam de uma maneira cruel assim que eu abria os olhos, para o mundo real.

O que são sonhos, afinal? Ilusões? Desejos? Pois ultimamente, eles só haviam me machucado. Todos os sonhos, nos quais você estava ao meu lado, estava sorrindo para mim, estava feliz ao meu lado haviam servido apenas para me iludir, para me fazer sofrer.

Sonhos são mentiras contadas por nossos conscientes, feitas para nos enganar...

Não passam de... mentiras... doces mentiras.

E os pesadelos, as vezes podem ser menos terríveis que a real realidade...

Sinto-me um tolo... Odeio-me por todas as besteiras que eu já disse.

_"Se você não pode ser meu, é melhor mesmo que você morra."_

Eu era apenas... um garoto tolo. Um mimado garoto tolo... No fundo, eu me sinto culpado por sua morte...

Arrependimento é um dos piores sentimentos humanos.

Arrependimento, orgulho, culpa... Sentimentos que me consomem, e fazem de mim cada dia uma pessoa pior.

"_Anjos não tem arrependimentos, anjos não tem orgulho, anjos não tem ódio. Anjos são misericordiosos e puros."_

- Ciel... Você se tornou um anjo...? Você me perdoa, não perdoa? – Balbuciei sozinho, com os olhos marejados – Você me perdoa... Por tudo que eu já lhe disse não é?

Lágrimas quentes e dolorosas desciam por meu rosto. Eu me sentia tão mal, tão arrependido... Falando sozinho como um louco, na esperança de que... de alguma forma, Ciel me ouvisse. De onde quer que ele esteja... Que ele possa me ouvir me ouvir...

Abri a gaveta da escrivaninha, e lá estava uma foto sua. Peguei-a em mãos e pude contemplar novamente, seu belo sorriso reluzente e docemente feliz. Uma inocência tão linda, a inocência de um garotinho infantil, a inocência cuja qual, eu havia corrompido sem piedade. A sua inocência, Ciel Phanthomhive.

- Sorria para mim... – Pedi egoísta – Pela última vez...

As lágrimas quentes que escorriam por meu rosto, pingavam na linda imagem do garoto.

_"Um pequeno pedaço de papel guarda a eternidade de um sorriso seu, a eternidade de uma lembrança que com o tempo desaparecerá. Em meu coração, é onde eu gostaria de guardar esse tipo de coisa, mas a culpa não é minha se você o levou consigo, para um lugar distante, onde meus pés não podem me levar"_

A dor de ter perdido você me machuca mais e mais a cada dia. Era algo inexplicável, como se eu estivesse sendo esfaqueadas por milhares de lâminas frias e envenenadas.

Provavelmente, sentir um punhal transpassando meu coração seria uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, perto deste sentimento torturante.

A angustia era tão grande, que chegava a me sufocar.

- Levaste meu ar também, Ciel? – Indagava em meio a soluços desesperados. – Levaste meu coração... Levaste meu ar, levaste minha felicidade... Mas porque não levaste minha alma ainda?

_"Se o tempo não cura está ferida, eu mesmo curarei."_

Senti um calor insuportável. Eu já havia chegado a meu limite, eu não agüentaria mais essa tortura. Eu precisava acabar com isso... A vida havia perdido total sentido quando você se foi.

_"Porque ainda estás aqui, Alois Trancy?"_

Ali não era meu lugar... Meu lugar era ao lado de Ciel, somente ao lado dele.

Eu não tenho muitas opções... Já percebi que não conseguirei viver assim.

Tudo isso é um erro irreversível.

Eu sou um erro irreversível... Erros devem ser eliminados... Eu devo ser... Eliminado?

Eliminar... Exterminar...

Exterminar-me?

Talvez isso cure minha dor... Minha dor aparentemente sem fim...

Será que... ninguém pode curar-me? Me salvar? Parece-me tão impossível... Sorrir novamente... Felicidade... é um sentimento tão distante... Acho que não consigo lembrar-me dá última vez que a senti...

_"Viver tornou-se uma total tortura, e eu realmente acho que o inferno seja mais reconfortante do que a própria vida na terra. Bem, isso se já não estou no inferno..."_

Já estava na hora de acabar com aquilo tudo...

Passei os olhos por todo o aposento, procurando meu passaporte para o paraíso. Pude ver apenas, coisas de uso diário... A maioria delas, feita de vidro ou cristal.

Vidro...

Mas é claro! Vidro!

Quantas vezes eu não havia me machucado com vidro? E se não fosse... Um simples machucado?

Ri. Uma gargalhada histérica, que ecoou pelas paredes. Eu sentia o sangue correr quente por minhas veias, uma sensação que eu nunca mais sentiria... Por conta disso, aproveitei cada segundo. Uma adrenalina intensa tomando conta de mim, ah, como era bom... Sentimentos humanos idiotas, que tanto me fizeram sofrer. Agora me divirto com vocês, pela última vez vocês consomem meu coração.

Eu não parei pra pensar se eu machucaria minhas mãos, se alguém ouviria e viria atrás de mim, se eu estragaria alguma coisa... Apenas dei um murro forte e violento na janela de vidro. Logo, vi minha mão sangrando, meu sangue sujo escorrendo por esta, sujando não só a mim, mas a cama, os lençóis, travesseiros e tudo mais.

Tudo estava sendo pintado com um tom carmim, que, diga-se de passagem, era maravilhosamente macabro. Talvez meu sangue sujo, realmente tivesse sua beleza.

Porém, apenas machucar minha mão não me tiraria daqui... Eu precisava fazer algo mais. Foi então, que olhei para minha volta e vi dezenas de cacos de vidro, de diversos tamanhos.

Ri novamente, pois já sabia o que fazer.

Juntei milhares de pedaçinhos reluzentes de vidro em minha mão, e levei-os a boca, engolindo-os como se fossem comprimidos. Porém, ao invés de salvar minha vida, aquilo iria acabar com ela.

Senti o vidro cortar-me por dentro, e novamente ri. O sangue vindo da minha garganta começou a escorrer pela minha boca, e percebi que além de ter uma maravilhosa cor, tinha também um sabor sublime.

Aquilo doía, doía demais, o que me fazia rir cada vez mais alto.

_"Uma vida tão dolorida, tão sofrida, tão inútil... Para compensar, o que acha de, triunfalmente, com ela acabar?"_

Eu podia ter feito as coisas certas, ter sido uma pessoa normal, uma pessoa direita... Mas eu estraguei tudo, em apenas 13 anos de vida... Então, acho que pelo menos minha morte, deveria ser digna de uma alteza... A alteza que eu sempre quis ser...

A alteza que eu sempre sonhei em ser, a alteza que eu achei que fosse, a alteza do meu pequeno reino... Um reino onde tudo era perfeito... Pelo menos aos meus olhos. O meu reino, apenas meu.

Com esforço, peguei um grande caco de vidro, e, juntando todas as minhas forças, fiz um grande corte na garganta.

Porém, desta vez, eu não ri... Eu gritei... Um grito alto, um grito de pavor, de dor, de medo... Medo do que iria encontrar do outro lado... Medo de perder tudo, medo de... Não encontrar meu Ciel...

Logo, minha visão ficou embaçada, e só pude ter uma tortuosa visão de Claude e Hannah em minha frente.

- Vossa alteza! – Exclamou Hannah, aparentemente preocupada.

- ... Você conseguiu, Vossa Alteza – Sussurrava Claude – Conseguiu acabar com o seu, e com o nosso tormento.

- Ele... Está morrendo – Disse a moça – Não... Não tem mais salvação?

- Não. – Respondeu o mordomo sorrindo. - Vamos Hannah, estamos livres agora.

Anafeloz olhou-me com tristeza. Um olhar penoso. Vi uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos. Porém, o que mais me doeu, foi ver o sorriso sórdido de Claude, ao contemplar minha morte.

Não havia mais escapatória... Já havia acabado.

Tudo começou a ficar escuro enquanto eu ouvia os passos dos dois serviçais se afastando cada vez mais...

_My Dirty Blood_

_" 'Amanhã, o sol nascerá, e tudo voltará a ser como antes.'_

_Porque?_

_Que diferença fará, se o céu estiver ensolarado, ou não?_

_O sol não pode iluminar meu coração._

_O sol não pode me reconfortar_

_O sol não pode me abraçar_

_O sol não pode trazê-lo de volta._

_Sendo assim, que diferença fará se as sombras da noite tomarem conta do ambiente?_

_Talvez envolto por sombras_

_Eu seja totalmente esquecido_

_Talvez, eu esqueça de mim mesmo_

_E esqueça o meu coração._

_Acho que as sombras irão me fazer bem_

_Já que a luz do sol_

_Faz-me enxergar a realidade_

_A realidade de um mundo frio_

_um mundo sem você_

_O mundo que você um dia, você já pertenceu"_

_"Mais um dia inútil, Alois Trancy? Mais um dia doloroso? Porque não usas esta paisagem ensolarada, para criar um final glorioso?"_

O sol nasce em uma manhã de sábado, e não sinto vontade alguma de levantar de minha cama. Não porque estou com sono, ou com preguiça, mas sim porque sei que assim que eu despertar, meu dia será triste e miserável, assim como são todos os dias sem você.

Sem animo para sair da cama, sem animo para comer, sem animo para respirar...

- Você não precisa de ar, no lugar onde está não é Ciel?- Murmurei comigo mesmo. - Porque não posso estar ai com você?

Quantas vezes eu já havia pensado nisso? E quantas vezes eu já havia falhado? Sou um completo inútil, inútil ao ponto de não consigo acabar com minha própria vida.

O que era para ser uma tarefa fácil se torna difícil.

O que sou? Um covarde.

Um covarde decepcionado com a vida.

Um covarde cujo coração foi levado para o além.

Afinal, meu coração não mais reside em meu peito, meu coração está enterrado, na terra fria, no túmulo de Ciel Phanthomhive.

Após o enterro – acontecimento recente – pensamentos horríveis não paravam de dançar em minha mente. Idéias absurdas, pesadelos terríveis, sonhos maravilhosos que se despedaçavam de uma maneira cruel assim que eu abria os olhos, para o mundo real.

O que são sonhos, afinal? Ilusões? Desejos? Pois ultimamente, eles só haviam me machucado. Todos os sonhos, nos quais você estava ao meu lado, estava sorrindo para mim, estava feliz ao meu lado haviam servido apenas para me iludir, para me fazer sofrer.

Sonhos são mentiras contadas por nossos conscientes, feitas para nos enganar...

Não passam de... mentiras... doces mentiras.

E os pesadelos, as vezes podem ser menos terríveis que a real realidade...

Sinto-me um tolo... Odeio-me por todas as besteiras que eu já disse.

_"Se você não pode ser meu, é melhor mesmo que você morra."_

Eu era apenas... um garoto tolo. Um mimado garoto tolo... No fundo, eu me sinto culpado por sua morte...

Arrependimento é um dos piores sentimentos humanos.

Arrependimento, orgulho, culpa... Sentimentos que me consomem, e fazem de mim cada dia uma pessoa pior.

"_Anjos não tem arrependimentos, anjos não tem orgulho, anjos não tem ódio. Anjos são misericordiosos e puros."_

- Ciel... Você se tornou um anjo...? Você me perdoa, não perdoa? – Balbuciei sozinho, com os olhos marejados – Você me perdoa... Por tudo que eu já lhe disse não é?

Lágrimas quentes e dolorosas desciam por meu rosto. Eu me sentia tão mal, tão arrependido... Falando sozinho como um louco, na esperança de que... de alguma forma, Ciel me ouvisse. De onde quer que ele esteja... Que ele possa me ouvir me ouvir...

Abri a gaveta da escrivaninha, e lá estava uma foto sua. Peguei-a em mãos e pude contemplar novamente, seu belo sorriso reluzente e docemente feliz. Uma inocência tão linda, a inocência de um garotinho infantil, a inocência cuja qual, eu havia corrompido sem piedade. A sua inocência, Ciel Phanthomhive.

- Sorria para mim... – Pedi egoísta – Pela última vez...

As lágrimas quentes que escorriam por meu rosto, pingavam na linda imagem do garoto.

_"Um pequeno pedaço de papel guarda a eternidade de um sorriso seu, a eternidade de uma lembrança que com o tempo desaparecerá. Em meu coração, é onde eu gostaria de guardar esse tipo de coisa, mas a culpa não é minha se você o levou consigo, para um lugar distante, onde meus pés não podem me levar"_

A dor de ter perdido você me machuca mais e mais a cada dia. Era algo inexplicável, como se eu estivesse sendo esfaqueadas por milhares de lâminas frias e envenenadas.

Provavelmente, sentir um punhal transpassando meu coração seria uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, perto deste sentimento torturante.

A angustia era tão grande, que chegava a me sufocar.

- Levaste meu ar também, Ciel? – Indagava em meio a soluços desesperados. – Levaste meu coração... Levaste meu ar, levaste minha felicidade... Mas porque não levaste minha alma ainda?

_"Se o tempo não cura está ferida, eu mesmo curarei."_

Senti um calor insuportável. Eu já havia chegado a meu limite, eu não agüentaria mais essa tortura. Eu precisava acabar com isso... A vida havia perdido total sentido quando você se foi.

_"Porque ainda estás aqui, Alois Trancy?"_

Ali não era meu lugar... Meu lugar era ao lado de Ciel, somente ao lado dele.

Eu não tenho muitas opções... Já percebi que não conseguirei viver assim.

Tudo isso é um erro irreversível.

Eu sou um erro irreversível... Erros devem ser eliminados... Eu devo ser... Eliminado?

Eliminar... Exterminar...

Exterminar-me?

Talvez isso cure minha dor... Minha dor aparentemente sem fim...

Será que... ninguém pode curar-me? Me salvar? Parece-me tão impossível... Sorrir novamente... Felicidade... é um sentimento tão distante... Acho que não consigo lembrar-me dá última vez que a senti...

_"Viver tornou-se uma total tortura, e eu realmente acho que o inferno seja mais reconfortante do que a própria vida na terra. Bem, isso se já não estou no inferno..."_

Já estava na hora de acabar com aquilo tudo...

Passei os olhos por todo o aposento, procurando meu passaporte para o paraíso. Pude ver apenas, coisas de uso diário... A maioria delas, feita de vidro ou cristal.

Vidro...

Mas é claro! Vidro!

Quantas vezes eu não havia me machucado com vidro? E se não fosse... Um simples machucado?

Ri. Uma gargalhada histérica, que ecoou pelas paredes. Eu sentia o sangue correr quente por minhas veias, uma sensação que eu nunca mais sentiria... Por conta disso, aproveitei cada segundo. Uma adrenalina intensa tomando conta de mim, ah, como era bom... Sentimentos humanos idiotas, que tanto me fizeram sofrer. Agora me divirto com vocês, pela última vez vocês consomem meu coração.

Eu não parei pra pensar se eu machucaria minhas mãos, se alguém ouviria e viria atrás de mim, se eu estragaria alguma coisa... Apenas dei um murro forte e violento na janela de vidro. Logo, vi minha mão sangrando, meu sangue sujo escorrendo por esta, sujando não só a mim, mas a cama, os lençóis, travesseiros e tudo mais.

Tudo estava sendo pintado com um tom carmim, que, diga-se de passagem, era maravilhosamente macabro. Talvez meu sangue sujo, realmente tivesse sua beleza.

Porém, apenas machucar minha mão não me tiraria daqui... Eu precisava fazer algo mais. Foi então, que olhei para minha volta e vi dezenas de cacos de vidro, de diversos tamanhos.

Ri novamente, pois já sabia o que fazer.

Juntei milhares de pedaçinhos reluzentes de vidro em minha mão, e levei-os a boca, engolindo-os como se fossem comprimidos. Porém, ao invés de salvar minha vida, aquilo iria acabar com ela.

Senti o vidro cortar-me por dentro, e novamente ri. O sangue vindo da minha garganta começou a escorrer pela minha boca, e percebi que além de ter uma maravilhosa cor, tinha também um sabor sublime.

Aquilo doía, doía demais, o que me fazia rir cada vez mais alto.

_"Uma vida tão dolorida, tão sofrida, tão inútil... Para compensar, o que acha de, triunfalmente, com ela acabar?"_

Eu podia ter feito as coisas certas, ter sido uma pessoa normal, uma pessoa direita... Mas eu estraguei tudo, em apenas 13 anos de vida... Então, acho que pelo menos minha morte, deveria ser digna de uma alteza... A alteza que eu sempre quis ser...

A alteza que eu sempre sonhei em ser, a alteza que eu achei que fosse, a alteza do meu pequeno reino... Um reino onde tudo era perfeito... Pelo menos aos meus olhos. O meu reino, apenas meu.

Com esforço, peguei um grande caco de vidro, e, juntando todas as minhas forças, fiz um grande corte na garganta.

Porém, desta vez, eu não ri... Eu gritei... Um grito alto, um grito de pavor, de dor, de medo... Medo do que iria encontrar do outro lado... Medo de perder tudo, medo de... Não encontrar meu Ciel...

Logo, minha visão ficou embaçada, e só pude ter uma tortuosa visão de Claude e Hannah em minha frente.

- Vossa alteza! – Exclamou Hannah, aparentemente preocupada.

- ... Você conseguiu, Vossa Alteza – Sussurrava Claude – Conseguiu acabar com o seu, e com o nosso tormento.

- Ele... Está morrendo – Disse a moça – Não... Não tem mais salvação?

- Não. – Respondeu o mordomo sorrindo. - Vamos Hannah, estamos livres agora.

A moça olhou-me com tristeza. Um olhar penoso. Vi uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos. Porém, o que mais me doeu, foi ver o sorriso sórdido de Claude, ao contemplar minha morte.

Não havia mais escapatória... Já havia acabado.

Tudo começou a ficar escuro enquanto eu ouvia os passos dos dois serviçais se afastando cada vez mais...


End file.
